Deja Vu  Mikado and Masaomi
by TheAmazingKimberlilly
Summary: He's always loved music, ever since he lost his eye sight. It was all because of some gang fight, and Mikado Ryugamine thought nothing of it anymore. When he meets Masaomi, he learns to love without sight. But, Masaomi has a few unseen secrets.
1. He Loves Music

"Shizu!" A lanky, black haired boy cried as he was dragged by his guide dog. The golden retriever barked happily, tugging the boy along into the usual cafe. "Shizu... oh! We're here already?"

"Mikado! Long time no see." The owner of the cafe called, waving an arm. After a moment, the owner blushed sheepishly and put his arm down, remembering that the boy couldn't see him. Mikado turned his head in the direction of the other male's voice, smiling abit.

"Alec... it's good to hear you." The boy replied as he laughed, walking over to the bar with the help of Shizu. He clumsily made his way onto a stool, sitting there comfortably.

It had only been a few years since Mikado had lost his sight. It had happened after a bad encounter with a rival gang, someone had knocked the poor boy too harshly in his head area, causing his sight to dim. Slower and slower, each day Mikado had lost more of his sight until it just wasn't there anymore.

"How did your morning go, kiddo?" Alec asked, making up some Earl Grey tea for the boy. He pushed the glass into Mikado's hand, which closed gently.

"Thank you... My morning was all right. Shizu was running the whole way here, as usual." Mikado replied softly, smiling once more as he heard the playful bark from his dog.

"He's always happy with you, Ryugamine," a small, female voice added in.

"Anri!" Mikado's cheeks turned abit pink when he realized who the voice belonged to. "I... I know he is." He finally choked out, lifting his drink. He gulped down the tea, but then slammed the glass down as his face reddened even more. "Hot!"

Anri brought her small hand to her mouth, giggling quietly. She knew Mikado was easily flushed, so she tried to make herself unheard as she laughed.

Alec smiled at the two, thinking they would be cute together. He had watched over the two for a few years, since they always seemed to come back to his cafe.

"S-sorry..." Mikado mumbled after he had calmed himself, still clutching his glass. Alec took it from him gently, laughing.

"A-anyways... I-" the boy perked up as he heard someone climb onto the small stage at the front of the cafe, forgetting all he was going to tell Anri. His sense of hearing was very acute, so he always listened to piano instrumentals, or any type of soothing music. They had an affect on him that nothing else did.

After a few moments of silence, someone began to play the piano. Anri turned in her stool, seeing a beautiful blonde boy sitting at the white grand piano.

"This is beautiful..." Mikado muttered, standing slowly from the stool. Shizu stepped back so that his owner had room. The boy stood still, just taking in the chords being played.

"Who... is playing the piano today, Alec?" He whispered, completely entranced with the sound.

"Oh... I'm not too sure, Mikado." The older man replied, frowning abit as he squinted and saw the blonde boy. "Looks like a kid around your age. Maybe older. Want me to get him for you after he's done?"

Mikado's face turned crimson red, and he bowed his head in embarrassment. "Y-yes, please."

After a few minutes, the piano ceased. The tapping of shoes rang in Mikado's ears as he imagined the figure walking off the stage.

"Excuse me, sir?" Alec called.

"Whatcha wantin', pops?" A boy called back, though Mikado imagined the figure with a grin now. There was another noise, and a squeak of one of the stools. The one beside Anri, he guessed.

"This boy here," the owner started, "his name is Mikado. He heard you play. He really loves music." He explained.

The boy looked over at the other, though he frowned abit as he felt a sense of deja vu. "Mikado, huh?" He mumbled to himself before he replaced his frown with a grin. "Hey, Mikado! I'm Masaomi!" He got up, taking the boy's hand and shaking it.

Mikado yelped when his hand was taken, and he quickly tried to jerk it back, but Masaomi had a tight hold. "N-nice to meet you, t-too..." The boy managed to say, his cheeks red.

Anri watched the two, before she smiled abit. "Masaomi, you used to go to our school, didn't you?" She asked softly.

Masaomi let go of Mikado's hand, turning the look at the girl. He suddenly grinned from ear to ear. "And you remember me, fair maiden?" He asked, throwing one hand into the air. "It's destiny! We are meant to be!" He cried dramatically.

Anri blinked slowly, not phased in the least. "I do remember you. You were the womanizer, huh?" She giggled. Masaomi's hand dropped and he just shrugged, still smiling. "Not really. I never really dated anyone!" He said before glancing back at the blushing boy.

"I... never spoke with Mikado, though." He said with sudden softness in his voice. He had a soft spot for handicapped people, and he could tell Mikado was blind by the dog following him, as well as Mikado's glasses.

Mikado just blushed even harder, but then gasped as his watch began to beep. "I have an appointment today." He mumbled, abit sad that he had to leave so soon.

Masaomi's smile was back as soon as he heard the sadness in the other male's voice. "Oh! Let me walk you there, okay? I live near the doctor's place!" He said happily, taking Mikado's arm.

Shizu barked, following the two as they walked out of the building after saying their goodbyes.

"T-thank you for this." Mikado whispered, and Masaomi laughed. "No problem! Your dog seems like a good guide, but I could be quite the guide myself!" He boasted, raising his hand dramatically once more.

Mikado laughed quietly at the boy, amused with how friendly he was, even though they were practically strangers.

The whole way to the doctors, Masaomi told Mikado almost everything about himself. He was speaking non-stop, blabbering about how he had moved to the other side of town because of some problem at school with a girl.

"And she would just follow me everywhere! Her name was like Saki, something or other." The blonde ranted, moving his free arm animatedly despite the fact that Mikado couldn't see it. "So we moved. But I like coming here because it's the heart of this city. And that cafe used to be my favorite. Oh! Seems we're here!" He laughed, stopping infront of the medical building.

Mikado felt tired, and he wasn't sure if it was from walking, or from Masaomi's non-stop talking. "Thank you again." He said gratefully, pulling away slowly.

"Hey, no need for that! I'll meet you again at the cafe tomorrow if you want! We could chat more. I'll even play a song or two for you!" Masaomi replied happily, though his stomach clenched abit. He felt like he owed Mikado something, and the feeling was abit unfamiliar.

"Oh.. that would be really nice. Thank you." Mikado laughed and then yelped as his watch beeped again. "I need to go! Sorry! It was nice meeting you!" He cried as Shizu dragged him once more into the building.

Masaomi waved, though his hand fell back as his side as he watched the boy leave.

"...I know him..." He whispered softly, bowing his head. He didn't dwell infront of the building, afraid to be there too long. He walked to the subway, getting lost in his thoughts.

**Oh hai ;D**

**lol this is the first story i've actually written in a long time. Well not story. Chapter. **

**Anyways~ This story is for my friend Emma. Masaomi and Mikado are our favorite so :3 I figured I'd write this! **

**At first it was gonna be really super duper sweet... but I have brought along a twist. Let's see who figures it out. ;D**

**lol ily emma! Thanks for being my inspiration for this story :)**

**-Kimmy**


	2. After Everything

As Masaomi had promised, he met Mikado at the same cafe, though this time something was abit different. Masaomi seemed to drift into his thoughts quite frequently through their talks, and pretty soon silence surrounded them.

"...Masaomi?" Mikado asked after a few minutes. Masaomi raised his head, unaware that he had dropped it while thinking. "Oh! Sorry! Anyways-"

"What's wrong?" The boy continued. Masaomi was abit surprised that Mikado had interrupted him, but then smiled all the same.

"Nothing! Why are you asking? Don't answer that! Let's talk about music!" The blonde babbled, trying to return to his normal self.

Mikado just tapped his finger against his tea glass, unsure of what the tense air around them was from. He shifted uncomfortably, and Shizu pressed his head against the boy's leg.

"Since we just met," Masaomi continued with his rant, "let's tell each other something everyday. You know, about ourselves." He grinned.

"Sure." Mikado whispered, but then blinked when a hand was laid on his shoulder. "Hey, Mikado. How are you today?" Anri asked as she patted the boy's shoulder to show it was her.

"Anri..." Mikado sighed, relived to have someone else there to keep the tense air on low. "I'm doing fine." He smiled abit. "Masaomi and I were talking." He added.

Anri glanced at the boy, pushing her glasses up gently. "Masaomi... may I speak with you quickly?" She asked softly. Masaomi looked confused, but then stood up. "It'll be a minute, Mikado." Anri added, taking Masaomi outside of the cafe.

"What is it? You want me to serenade you?" Masaomi laughed as he joked, holding his arm out to Anri. The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Mikado is very fragile." She said seriously. "You know that, right? Being his friend isn't that easy." She added, looking down.

"He can be abit... carefree. Which isn't good, since he is handicapped. His friends have to take care of him. It's not convenient for us, but we have to be there for him. Get it? So if you get close to him... Don't just ditch him." She warned, feeling almost like she was an older sister to Mikado.

Masaomi blinked slowly, not sure how to respond at first. He suddenly grinned and then put his hand on his hip. "Oh please! I'm the best friend there is! If we end up being close friends, he'll love his life more than... well, anything!" He laughed.

Anri didn't seem amused. "This is no joke. His disability is serious."

Masaomi's smile disappeared, but as he was about to reply, Alec opened the front door. "Hey, Mikado asked me to make sure you two weren't fighting. Come inside." He grumbled.

Anri and Masaomi glanced at each other, but walked inside slowly. Mikado turned when he heard their foot steps, smiling abit. "Sorry to interrupt. I was getting worried." He said softly.

"No problem!" Masaomi laughed and then hopped back up onto his stool. "Want me to play you a song now? I'll even give you the honor of sitting next to me on the piano bench!" He said suddenly, trying to make Mikado forget that he and Anri had spoken outside.

Mikado tensed up abit from surprise, tilting his head slightly. "Well... sure. If there's enough room." He laughed before he stood up slowly. Shizu barked and his tail wagged happily as he followed Masaomi onto the stage. Mikado stood at the bottom of the steps, kicking them to make sure they were there before he stepped up hesitantly.

"Here." Masaomi leaned down, taking Mikado's hands into his own. Mikado's cheeks reddened once more, though he didn't know why he felt so nervous when they made any physical contact. He thought he had a crush on Anri, but he was having the same odd feeling for this new boy.

'It's nothing...' He thought to himself, but couldn't shake the feeling away.

"Thanks." He whispered, walking up the steps.

After they were situated on the piano bench, Masaomi put his fingers over the piano keys. "What should I play? Something happy? Sad?" He asked with a grin.

Mikado shrugged sheepishly. "Something... touching." He mumbled. "Or just soothing. I like soothing music the best." He added.

Masaomi glanced over, his eyes saddening a moment. The expression disappeared quickly, and the boy looked at the piano keys. "Alright! Touching, soothing, got it!" He said cheerfully.

The piano chords filled the cafe, and the few teens watched the stage as Masaomi played. Mikado had leaned in abit, listening to the piano. He felt his body relax, and his mood lifted. The tense air was gone, and the black haired boy had no worry in the world.

From afar, Anri watched the two. Her eyes were still narrowed, and she looked almost angry. "He better make you happy after everything that's happened..." She whispered suddenly. Alec perked up abit. "What was that, Anri?" He asked, confused. "Nothing!" Anri laughed, waving her hand abit. "Nothing at all, Alec."

**Second chapter... lol **

**Well! I'm kind of getting into this. It might seem slow now, but I'm sure the next chapter will bring more suspense :3 **

**I'm thinking this will be four chapters. XD**

**-Kimmy**


	3. I Feel the Same

It had almost been three months since Mikado and Masaomi's first meeting. It went from meeting everyday of the school week, to meeting every single day. Mikado had learned much more about Masaomi, and he had even told a few things about himself.

It was Saturday, and Masaomi had invited Mikado out to eat. As tacky as it sounded to go out to eat with Masaomi, the black haired boy was actually excited for their little 'date.'

"Shizu! No, no!" Mikado cried as the dog tried to lick his face as he got down to pull his jeans up. He stood up and then buttoned the jeans, but then frowned abit. "Shizu, green shirt." He told the dog softly.

Shizu walked over to the closet and bit the green shirt gently, pulling it off of the hanger and then dragging it over to Mikado, who picked it up gratefully. "Thanks." He laughed.

After he was ready, he sighed softly and hoped he looked presentable. Anri was suppose to come over to see him off, and make sure he matched. He waited patiently, perking up as he heard a knock. He let Shizu guide him to the door, and he opening it slowly. "Anri?" He asked.

"Hey, Mikado." Anri greeted softly. She walked in and then put her hands on his shoulders gently. "You look good. Green shirt, black pants. Nice combination." She complimented, making the boy's cheeks heat up quickly.

"Now, let me fix you're hair." She added. Mikado heard a jingling, and he guessed it was Anri's bag that she always used to carry. He felt something slide through his hair, and he blushed when Anri put her hand on his chin to straighten his head.

"I'll brush your hair, and hope that it stays at least a little flat today. Your hair is always so crazy." She mumbled, messing with the boy's hair.

Not twenty minutes later, another knock thumped against the door. Anri laughed as Mikado's face turned an even darker shade of red. "Must be Masaomi." She said as she walked over, opening the door. Masaomi stood proudly, wearing his white sweat shirt and his black pants. "I'm ready!" He cheered.

Mikado turned to the sound of the voice, smiling. "I am ready, too." He whispered and then laughed as Shizu barked happily, wanting to join in on the fun.

"You two have fun. Masaomi, remember... what I said before." Anri told them, though her voice lowered as she glanced at Masaomi. He only grinned, waving his hand. "No worries, chicky! I got this." He said happily, waving at Anri as he took Mikado's arm, leading him out of the house as Shizu followed along.

xoxoxox

"So, Mikado..." Masaomi had the two of them seated at a nice sushi restaurant, and Mikado looked abit nervous to be in an unfamiliar place. "I wrote a song for you. On the piano." He grinned.

Mikado tilted his head slightly, but then blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Did you? That's really cool. I'm glad that you thought of me and wrote one." He said shyly, lowering his head slightly.

Masaomi kept grinning, though he suddenly looked abit determined. "Hey... I like you, Mikado." He said, his voice unusually serious and quiet. Mikado perked up, but then smiled. "I like you too, Masaomi! You're a great friend." He said happily, not understanding what the other boy meant.

Masaomi's expression dropped, and he frowned deeply. "Mikado... that's not what I meant." He whispered and then sighed as he tried to smile. "I like you. You know, like you're a girl. But... you're not."

Mikado just sat still for a moment, taking in what the other boy was saying. "So... you like me... like a girl?" He asked, but then realization hit him. "You like me?" He yelped, his cheeks turning the same shade of red that they always did when he was embarrassed.

"Well... yeah. I mean, I didn't know I liked boys. Honestly, I thought I already liked Anri, since she's so erotic..." The blonde laughed, but then looked down. "But... I think I do like you. You know? I think I could kiss you and like it."

Mikado's jaw dropped, and he couldn't even express the surprise and shock that had rendered him frozen. He was trying to speak, but his mouth just moved and nothing came out. He raised his hand abit and then searched the table for his drink, reading to gulp it down as he did when he didn't know what else to do.

Masaomi leaned forward and took Mikado's searching hand, causing the other boy to tense up even more. "It's okay... if you don't feel the same way." He mumbled, but then flinched when Mikado jerked his hand back and leaned so far back in his chair, he thought he might fall.

"T-this isn't right..." Mikado mumbled, but couldn't help but slap his hand over his mouth at his own words. Truth be told, he had started noticing his feelings growing quite rapidly for the other boy, though he denied them continuously.

Masaomi's eyes widened and he leaned forward abit more. "Not right? Mikado, what are you talking about?" He laughed abit. "Come on! This isn't the 18th century. People like people of the same sex, it's not big deal."

Mikado just bowed his head before he blushed even harder. "I-it's not right... because... I-I... might feel that way too..." He whispered quietly, but then stood up quickly. "I have to go!"

Masaomi stood up seconds after Mikado, rushing after him as he tried to run blindly out of the restaurant. Masaomi caught the other boy's arm, turning him quickly. "Then why are you going to run away?" He questioned, though his voice held such emotions, that Mikado couldn't help but freeze up again.

Mikado was quiet for a moment, but then sighed. "...I-"

"Boss!" A voice called suddenly from behind Mikado, who turned towards the voice. "Another gang fight has broken out! We need you quick!" The male voice cried urgently.

Masaomi helped his breath, his hold on Mikado's arms tightening abit. "Mikado... I have business okay?" He laughed, trying to pick up the tension. "You can get home with Shizu right?" He asked. Mikado nodded numbly, but then frowned as he felt the hold on him loosen.

"We'll go out again sometime. I need to go." The blonde continued. Suddenly, Mikado felt something warm on his cheek, and then Masaomi was walking past him. The boy's hand rose, and he felt his cheek softly, but something wasn't right.

"Shizu..." Mikado whispered. The dog perked up, barking and then whining softly as he rubbed on Mikado's leg. "Masaomi... is a boss of..." The boy was confused, but then he bowed his head.

"He's... part of a gang."

xoxoxox

**Wooh! Chapter three baby. Chapter three. :) **

**Gettin' intense! Haha Not really. I really hope you like this Emma~!**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/favoriting/ and adding to your alerts :) Thank you so much! It really means the world to me~!**

**-Kimmy**


	4. I Can't be Truly Angry With You

"Listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday..." Masaomi whispered into his cell phone. Mikado, who was on the other line, just remained quiet for a moment.

"It's okay." The boy replied simply, feeling Anri's hand on his shoulder. He had ended up going to her house instead of his own after Masaomi's sudden leave. He had told her everything that had happened, everything he had been feeling. He didn't add in the part of Masaomi possibly being in a gang, since he didn't want his friend to worry. After spilling his heart out, he ended up staying the night with the girl.

"Mikado..." Masaomi tried to smile, though he remembered that he was on the phone. "Let's meet up again today, okay? Maybe at the cafe again, so I can play you the song I wrote." He said happily, trying to lighten the mood as he always did.

"I... don't know," Mikado responded again, no enthusiasm in his voice. Masaomi frowned deeply, clutching his phone. "You said you might feel the say way, right?" He asked suddenly. "Why are you-"

"Masaomi. Tell me something." The other boy interrupted. "But... I want you to tell it to me personally. Meet me in an hour. At the cafe. It isn't a date. It won't be fun. Just meet me." He whispered, then hung up. He held the phone out blindly, and Anri took it from the boy's hand.

"Mikado..." She whispered and then frowned. "Am I allowed to come...?" She asked, worried for him. Mikado shook his head and stood up, smiling weakly as Shizu barked softly.

"I'm going to get a head start there, okay? Anri... please just stay here. It isn't important. I just want him to tell me one little thing." He laughed, but then got abit serious. "I like him Anri. I really do..." He added softly, leaning into the comfort as Anri hugged him once more.

"I know that." The girl whispered. "I know you do. You've not stopped talking about him." She laughed softly and then ruffled his hair abit.

"I'll tell you everything that happened later." Mikado said softly, smiling abit as he let his guide dog lead him out of the house and to the cafe.

xoxoxox

Masaomi frowned when the other male hung up, but then his eyes widened. "He couldn't..." He mumbled suddenly, feeling waves of shock overcome him. He put his head into his hands, sighing heavily. "I did this... oh my god..." He whispered.

All at once, he stood up, not even thinking of anything else as he ran out of the house. He ran down the street, sprinting actually, making his way to the cafe. Before he made it to the building, he saw Mikado stumbling along with Shizu.

"Mikado!" He called, startling the boy. Mikado stopped, but then gasped as Masaomi suddenly rushed to hug the boy, knocking him back. Masaomi managed to twist his leg and spin them around quickly, grunting as he fell onto the pavement with Mikado laying on him awkwardly.

"M-Masaomi? W-what are you doing?" Mikado yelped, sitting up slowly and feeling completely vulnerable since he had no idea which direction he was facing now that he had fallen. Masaomi let out a loud laugh, pulling the blushing boy back down into a hug. "I found you! We were both gonna come here before the hour, huh?" He chuckled.

Mikado didn't reply, just sat still, unsure of what else to do. Masaomi felt the boy's tenseness, and he sat up, pulling Mikado to stand up with him. Shizu was just sitting beside the cafe, his tail flopping boredly at the two, almost like he knew they were going to make up.

"Mikado, what did you want me to tell you?" The blonde asked as well, looking down at the blind boy. Mikado shook his head abit, unsure of what he should say.

"Play me your song." He said suddenly, not able to ask quite yet. "Play me your song and then I'll-"

"I'm the leader of the Yellow Scarves." Masaomi interrupted, closing his eyes.

Mikado's body tensed up considerably, and he gasped. Shizu felt the fear of his owner, and immediately got vicious. He barked and snarled, getting in between the two boys and shoving Masaomi back with his nose.

"But, Mikado!" Masaomi sounded as though he was pleading. "I never realized, until I got to know you! I never realized you were part of that fight!" He cried.

Mikado bowed his head, his body trembling ever so slightly. "I was... leader of the Dollars. Was." He mumbled. "I stopped posting... and talking to everyone once my sight was gone. I can't be their leader when I can't even see what's going on anymore." He whispered, though he sounded amused and bitter.

"You know... it was one of your men. They knocked me in the head. And I... lost my sight. Over that stupid fight. That stupid reason." He continued, growing more shaky by the minute. Masaomi watched the pathetic boy, his eyes wide.

"Someone..." The blonde looked down at his hand slowly. "I had a crow bar." He whispered. "I hit someone. Someone with black hair. With a green and white jacket... I..." His hand shook now as well, and he looked up quickly. "I-!"

"Don't." Mikado said, his voice loud yet trembling. "I knew it was you. Ever since yesterday. The last thing I ever saw so clearly. A crow bar... yellow scarf, yellow hair... and white. That's all." His voice faded off, and he stepped back abit.

"But Mikado, we're different now! We know each other now! I'm so sorry Mik-" Masaomi was interrupted once more as Mikado raised his hand slowly. "I can't see anymore, Masaomi." He said softly, causing the blonde's heart to shatter since he knew it was all his fault.

"I'm so angry." Mikado added, but then laughed suddenly. "I'm so upset. I'm so... I'm so..." He trailed off before he scoffed. "I'm so pathetic. I can't even be truly angry at you. I'm just... I'm angry at the way our groups were... towards each other."

Masaomi's eyes widened even more than they ever had, and he looked startled and shocked. "Mikado... you're... not even angry with me? But I... took your sight..." He sounded utterly confused and ashamed of himself. "I'm so sorry..."

"Masaomi, I'll give you one more thing too." Mikado walked forward slowly, holding his arms out to make sure he didn't run into anything. Masaomi reached up numbly and took Mikado's hands, holding them in his own. "But this time, you can't hit it." Mikado laughed suddenly once more. "I want you to have it."

"Have... what?" Masaomi wasn't feeling himself at the moment, since he was so unsure, so confused, and so furious at his actions.

"This." Mikado reached up slowly after taking one of his hands away from Masaomi's, touching the boy's cheek. He guided Masaomi's head down, but then turned it and kissed the boy's cheek.

"Hey!" Masaomi's eyes widened. "That wasn't fair at all! I thought you were going to-"

Mikado placed his trembling lips upon the other's to silence him, smiling slightly as a tear slipped down his cheek. He was upset that he had lost his sight to this boy, and he felt like he shouldn't like him so much, but there was nothing else he could do but give Masaomi everything.

After the two pulled away, Masaomi smiled, wiping the tear away from Mikado's cheek. "I'll be your eyes." He whispered. "And... Shizu can relax sometimes." He added, smiling at the annoyed looking dog.

"I'll be your guide." Mikado muttered.

Masaomi laughed, confused once more. "My guide? What do you mean? I'm going to guide you!" He said as he held Mikado tightly, embracing him warmly.

"I mean, I'll be your guide... if you be mine." Mikado whispered softly, raising his arms up slowly to hug the boy back.

"Then I guess we have a deal, don't we?" Masaomi laughed, pulling back and kissing the boy once more. "Now about that song..."

xoxoxox

**And, ladies and gentlemen... there we have it! The ending!**

**Nah, I'm just kidding. There will be a 'special edition' chapter for this story in honor of the beautiful Emma. :)**

**But it won't be posted on this story, because the rating will indeed get higher to Mature.**

**Thank you all for reading my story~! Even if it is short and abit sucky. :) I make mistakes in every chapter so... XD lol**

**Thank you!**

**-Kimmy**


End file.
